


Chocolate com  酒.

by takkano



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romantico, Valentine's Day, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Sanji estava furioso, afinal sua surpresa para o dia dos namorados não havia saído como desejado. Mas a culpa era de quem mesmo?... Ah, era do sake!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não me pertencem, são criações de Oda-sama. Relacionamento leve entre entre boys!!!

Sanji se sentou exausto na mesa da cozinha. Olhava satisfeito para os três belos embrulhos que havia feito para dar a Nami e Robin. Um era chocolates recheados com calda de laranja, o preferido da bela navegadora. Tinha uma embalagem toda laranjada com um belo laço vermelho.

— Ah Nami-swan, você vai provar hoje como o meu amor por você é doce!!! - Sanji se atirava em cima da mesa abraçando-se como se recebesse um agradecimento caloroso da ruiva.

Soltou uma expressão risonha, é claro que Nami aceitaria os doces, embora o chutasse para fora assim que recebesse o presente.

Sanji puxou o outro embrulho terminando de dar o laço que também era vermelho em homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados. Este era azul-escuro, e os chocolates desta vez foram recheados com café; perfeito para o paladar refinado da arqueóloga.

— Robin-chan… - desta vez Sanji simulou um tom sério e sedutor – por favor, aceite esse presente, que é estimulante como nosso amor. - o cozinheiro fez uma pose exagerada se ajoelhando como se estivesse entregando o embrulho a morena.

Sentou derrotado, a arqueóloga era gentil e educada, ficaria muito feliz em ganhar um mimo, embora acabasse também em dispensá-lo. Bom, ele mesmo a deixaria em paz, tinha muito respeito pela moça para tentar alguma gracinha.

É, pelo jeito receber algo em troca estava fora de cogitação.

Voltou a mesa para pegar os embrulhos e entregá-los as moças. Foi quando se deu conta de tinha feito outro embrulho semelhante. Ficou absorto. Porque diabos tinha feito um pacote a mais mesmo? Ah, certo é porque havia sobrado chocolate. Pegou um doce e provou. Estremeceu ao sentir o gosto forte do sake. Sake? Por que tinha gosto de sake mesmo? Ah claro, bombons alcoólicos são famosos no dia dos namorados, por isso resolveu fazer alguns, mas, por que sake mesmo?

Sanji fez uma careta exagerada. Tinha que ser sake porque sake era a bebida mais abundante no navio.

— Claro que é sake, aquele maldito Marimo só bebe isso… aposto que nem gosta de chocolates. - a última parte de seu diálogo saiu tímida enquanto o loiro se debruçava chateado em cima da mesa.

Ficou observando a embalagem dos chocolates. Era verde e ainda não havia sido presa com o laço. Fez outra careta.

— Mas que merda, a embalagem tinha que ser verde? - puxou os bombons enquanto começava a amarrar o laço sem mesmo nem se dar conta que o fazia.

Olhou mais um pouco para o embrulho agora pronto para ser entregue. Ficou um pouco vermelho.

— Ei Marimo de merda… você gosta de chocolates?

Sanji se amaldiçoou por fazer um teatrinho para Zoro também. Como diabos pode pensar em oferecer aquilo ao espadachim? Isso seria tão…

— Gay!!

O cozinheiro quase caiu da mesa quando ouviu a voz grossa de Zoro as suas costas.

— Como é que é seu marimo de merda, do que você me chamou? - Sanji o olhou enfurecido ainda segurando o pacote.

— Eu estava falando do embrulho na sua mão, mas parece que a carapuça serviu. - Zoro deu aquele sorrisinho irritante enquanto via o cozinheiro ficar vermelho. Só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha. – Bem, eu só vim buscar sake.

“Sake?” Sanji pensou rápido enquanto olhava para o embrulho.

— Zoro…

O espadachim parou no meio do caminho e olhou no mínimo curioso para o loiro. Sanji só o chamava assim se a coisa fosse muito séria.

Diante o silêncio do outro, o cozinheiro não viu alternativa melhor a não ser continuar.

— Você gosta de chocolate?

Zoro demorou para processar a pergunta – até ai tudo normal –, e mesmo assim ela parecia não fazer o mínimo sentido.

— Não sei.

— Como assim não sabe sua besta, ou gosta ou não gosta! - Sanji deu um tapa na própria cara. Como era possível ser tão tapado assim?

— Eu quis dizer que não lembro do gosto, então não sei dizer.

— Fala sério esquecer do gosto do chocolate é impossível, tinha que ser o Marimo mesmo.

Sanji abriu o pacote e pegou um chocolate na mão estendendo-o a Zoro.

— Você quer provar?

Zoro caminhou de volta até onde o loiro estava. Olhou para o bombom que o cozinheiro oferecia. Parecia normal. Apoiou as mãos na mesa enquanto se inclinava para abocanhar o doce das mãos de Sanji.

O cozinheiro ficou ainda mais vermelho e agora Zoro tinha certeza; era de vergonha.

— Oh, tem gosto de sake!! - Zoro realmente se surpreendeu com o sabor do doce. – Tenho a impressão que foram feitos especialmente para mim.

— Que feitos especialmente para você nada, seu Marimo. - a voz de Sanji saiu tão baixa e falha que nem mesmo ele se convenceu disso.

— Ei Cook, você ia dar para mim?

Sanji atirou um objeto tão rápido que Zoro nem pode distinguir o que era, só teve tempo de desviar.

— Dar o que seu merda, ficou louco?

— Os chocolates Cook, os chocolates… mas – Zoro se aproximou ainda mais de Sanji segurando uma de suas mãos – parece que você hoje está mesmo a fim de levar tudo por trás.

O loiro ainda totalmente rubro, pegou mais um chocolate e colocou próximo aos lábios do espadachim. Zoro aceitou o doce desta vez abocanhando também os dedos de Sanji. O espadachim chupou os dedos do loiro com vontade, fazendo um barulho extremamente sedutor ao soltá-los.

— Sabe Cook, acho que eu adoro chocolates. Principalmente se forem com sake.

O loiro apena sorriu malicioso pegando mais um bombom.


End file.
